Here In Your Arms
by lyingxiscariot
Summary: After Katherine leaves the letter Niklaus leaves it for Elijah to see while he goes down to New Orleans. Katherine shows up at the Mikaelson mansion where she comes face to face with an angry Elijah. Smutty times ensue. { may be a one-shot or more chapters added depending on my mood and/or what people think.} M for a reason.


Elijah walked through the Mikaleson mansion, only arriving back a few minutes prior. It was rather quiet, which was not all that unusual since Rebekah now lived in her own place. Rebekah. The eldest Original just ruined any chance of true happiness - at least by her standards - and he felt terrible. He felt as if he should have known that it was Silas instead of his sister. They were siblings after all - he should have known better. With a sigh he simply decided to let the fact that he disappointed his sister go. It was not as if he could go ahead and change it. No. He just had to live with his decisions - live with the fact that he pretty much brought on the end of the world.

That was another thought that plagued him. Silas was going to raise the dead and that quickly could destroy them all. Needless to say that was something that did not sit well with him, but he was not one to sulk. Once morning came he would figure out a way to fix everything, but for the moment he was going to relax. It had really been a long week considering everything that happened in Small Town, Pennsylvania.

Elijah's life was complicated to say the least.

As he walked through the rather large mansion, walking over to find himself a drink to calm his nerves he stumbled across a letter - the letter. He unfolded it and like the nosy brother that he was he let his eyes scan over the page, getting a more puzzled look on his face. "I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return, you have refused me my freedom. Shame on you both." For anyone that would have just been a simple sentence with little to no meaning, but to Elijah - that sentence meant absolutely everything. The cure was all she wanted and nothing between them was real.

He was an idiot. He was angry. He was hurt. If there was a word for it he was it. Nevermind the fact that she was assisting in the death and destruction of his brother. That was when Elijah realized why the house was so quiet. His brother was most likely in New Orleans trying to figure everything out. Elijah tossed the letter down on the table and retreated to the living room, standing directly in front of the fireplace as he nursed a bourbon - his fifth bourbon to be exact. His phone buzzed with a text from his brother.

**[text]: **Down in the French Quarter. Read the letter. I hate to say I told you so.

**[text]: **But I told you so.

Elijah didn't bother to text Niklaus back and slid his phone back into his pocket. He already knew that he had been played by Katherine and he did not need that friendly reminder from his brother. The longer that he stood there the more angry that he got. He had been so stupid to believe that she actually cared for her - that she loved him. He should have known that all she wanted was to procure her freedom. She only used him because he was her best shot.

That thought sent enough rage through him that he threw his glass at the fireplace, it shattering and the fire igniting even further by the alcohol. It was rare for the Original to lose control, he was normally so composed, but he was so angry. He let a girl get the best of him.

He wasn't around when Kol died because of her. What an idiot. He fell in with the likes of Stefan and Damon - two men he never would have compared himself to. No. He was even stupider than him because he knew what he was doing and did it anyway. He let Katherine play him like a toy and he never even tried to take a step back. All of his trust was placed in her and he got burned.

There was no one to blame but himself.

At he was lost in his thoughts he felt the presence of someone else, quickly turned around he was greeted with the sight of the woman who scorned him. "Katerina or should I say Katherine? What do I owe this pleasure?" He did not want her there and just by his tone he made that known. He would not hesitate to assert his dominance but for the moment he would listen to the lies flow from her mouth.

"Elijah." She said softly as she stood there, only being there hours earlier. She probably shouldn't have came by - judging by the look on his face - but she had to see him. "I never meant to hurt you." She was unsure of what else to say so she just stood there, letting her humanity consume her more than ever before. The doppelganger had never been more like Katerina Petrova since those days back in 1492.

In a blur he was right before her, looking down at her with darkened eyes. He had never been so mad at her before - he had never been so mad at someone who wasn't family. "Katherine Pierce does not care about anyone but herself. I was stupid to think that there was any kind last piece of Katerina Petrova in there. Now get out before I make you leave." He looked at her for a minute, a sliver of pain coming through with the look in his eyes, before he simply walked away, heading towards the stairs in the large mansion.

Katherine wasn't about to let him win so easily. Even though her actions were less than favorable when it came to him she did care about him. She loved him, but after going after her freedom for 500 plus years she could not simply give that up. Things were far less complicated when she was living without humanity. "Elijah." She caught him by the arm and twisted him around to him. "You can't say you haven't missed me." If he wasn't going to listen then she was going to use that Katherine Pierce sexual charm. "I remember how much fun we used to have."

There was a small smirk on the Original's face as he was looking at her, pulling his arm back from her grip. "Is that what you need?" He questioned, obviously amused by what she was trying to do. "Are you so horny that you've come to the guy who half wants to let his brother finally catch you? Go find Damon. I hear he had a rough night and maybe he's desperate enough to come to you." He was harsh and he was mean but he frankly didn't care much anymore. He had never had so many thoughts about shutting his humanity off than he did that night. Things were definitely not going well and he really wanted to shut it off and just not care anymore. Kol was dead; his relationship with Katherine was over; Niklaus hated him; and Rebekah - she was not speaking to him at the moment. He had it all and he lost it all.

Katherine put on her signature pout, looking up at him with those doe eyes of his. "I don't want Damon." She whispered in a seductive manner, running her her finger lightly against his chest. She was playing with fire and she knew it, but she was going to try anything to get him back. "I want you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Go away, Katherine." Elijah said firmly and decided that he needed another drink after this conversation and walked back towards the living room. He poured himself another bourbon but as he turned back around she was right in front of him. "May I help you, Miss Pierce?" Maybe he could amuse her slightly.

"You." She smirked and grabbed the glass from his hand, taking a sip before placing it down on the table. Katherine took a step forward, closing the distance as her eyes reconnected with his. She licked her lips before biting down suggestively just like she knew always got him all riled up. "You know you want to Elijah."

He should have shoved her out of that house and never looked back but god, he was still so attracted to her. There was something about that glint in her eye that just sent something through him, but Elijah was not about to place nice. The last thing that she deserved was nice. "Have it your way." He murmured before having her back up against the wall in a split second. "I hope you remember your safe word." He brushed his lips against hers as his shoved his hand down her pants, tearing the fabric in the process. There was a small smirk as his fingers found just how wet she was. "Naughty, Katherine."

There was a small groan of pleasure that came from Katherine as she was shoved against the wall, grinding herself against his hand as she bit down on her lip. "What can I say? You do all sort of things to me." Her hands immediately found his pants, quickly undoing his belt, until she was stopped at least.

"My rules." He whispered before he crashed his mouth against hers, sliding his finger into that tight heat he craved so many nights, and his thumb circled her clit. She was moaning against his mouth and he could feel himself straining against his pants.

Katherine was more than happy to play by his rules, kissing him back with force and desire, her teeth nipping at his lips forcefully. It was rare that things were gentle between the two of them but she knew that she was definitely in for it. If he wanted to punish her with sex then she was more than willing to comply. "More."

Elijah smirked, sliding another finger into her as he moved them faster and harder, showing her no mercy. His lips found her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin roughly. He was marking her, even though she would heal. He got to see those little bruises show up on her skin and that was enough for him. She was writhing with pleasure underneath him, reaching that edge as he sped up - but he quickly pulled his hand out and his mouth away. Looking directly at her he brought his fingers to her mouth, licking his fingers and moaning ever so slightly. "You were always my favorite thing to eat."

She frowned and whimpered as he pulled away from her. She needed him more than ever and was definitely not pleased that he simply stopped. "Don't be a tease." She pouted slightly before taking charge and backing him against the opposite wall, knocking a few things over in the process. She ripped his shirt open, letting the buttons fly everywhere before she kissed him again, placing her body firmly against his, feeling just how hard he was. "Someone's excited."

Elijah looked down at her, letting her take charge for the moment. No way was he going to be at her mercy, but he could let her think she was in control - for the time being. "You're not very good at pleasuring a man." Elijah growled as he easily ripped the shirt she wearing open straight down the middle, licking his lips at the sight of her.

Her hands quickly undid his belt completely this time, sliding her hand down and slowly started stroking him. She was teasing him now, not letting him get that true pleasure he was craving. Her hand moved slowly, brushing her thumb over the head as she looked at him. There was an innocent look on her face, as if she didn't have her hand down his pants at the very moment.

He shut his eyes, taking in that little bit of pleasure she was giving him - letting his body react to her every touch. "Faster." He demanded, covering her hand with his own as he made her speed up, his head banging against the wall as a few moans slipped through his mouth. As quickly as his pleasure had started it stopped. His eyes shot open as he looked down at her with frustration. "Katherine..." He warned though he wasn't very scaring seeing as his voice was laced with lust.

She shrugged her shoulders, keeping that innocent look on her face as she removed the ripped clothing, tossing it on the floor. She stood there before him, stripping herself of the black lace lingerie right in front of him. "Come and get me." Katherine smirked before turning around and walking away from him.

The Original knew exactly what she was playing at and ripped the rest of his clothing off. It was only a suit and he was aching for her. Elijah walked up directly behind her, pressing himself up against her as his arm snaked around her front, pulling her close to him. "You're far too easy to catch, love." He growled in her ear as he his teeth grazed against her skin.

A small giggle escaped from her as she felt him, rubbing herself back against him. She knew exactly what this was but she was going to enjoy herself. "Fuck me, Elijah." She whispered as desire shot through her. His teeth against her skin only made her crave him more.

"Patience, kitty." The nickname fell from his lips easily, only calling her that when the two were alone and naked. He slowly moved her forward, nipping at her skin until she reached the table. If his brother knew what he was going to do on that table he'd kill him, but Niklaus was the last thing on his mind. "Bend over."

A small smile came across her face as he used that nickname - there was hope. She didn't think too much of it since she felt as if she was going to die if she didn't get something from him soon. At his demand she leaned over the table, feeling more exposed than ever. "Elijah," she whined and turned back to look at him, that lust being more than evident.

He admired the view in front of him as his hand found his cock, stroking himself as he thought about all of things he wanted to do to her. She was soaked and that turned him on more than anything. As their eyes met he smacked her on the ass, a smirk on his face. She loved it rough and this was the least of anything they had ever done. Without any warning he slammed himself into her, staying still as his leaned his body against hers. Elijah tangled his hand through her hair, holding her roughly as his lips found her ear. "Make on peep - anything, and I will leave you here. You will stay here bent over this table, soaking wet and begging for me. Maybe I'll even invite Salvatore brothers you seem so obsessed with over. They can see you bent over and begging - see the true Katherine."

Even though he was all talk and she knew it she couldn't helped but even more turned on by his words. "Move that cock of yours." Katherine hissed but then quickly became quiet, knowing that even though he wouldn't make good on his full promise that he would stop. They played it this way before and she needed him more than ever.

"Not yet." He pulled himself out of her and looked at her once again. "If I remember correctly I told you to be quiet, Miss Pierce." As much as he wished to punish her he was going crazy, feeling as if he was punishing himself more than anyone. Eventually he slammed himself right back into her, thrusting in and out at an almost inhuman speed.

Katherine had to bite down on her lip in order to keep from making any noise. Her fingers laced around the edges of the table, closing her eyes as she felt him sliding in and out of her. Her breaths were getting shallower with every thrust, a few whimpers eventually escaping from her.

The Original slid his hand around the front of her body, his finger finding her clit and rubbing it in small circles. "No. Noise." He reminded her forcefully as he kissed down her back, letting out moans of pure pleasure against her skin. She could start talking and there was no way that he was going to stop - he was far too gone.

Katherine couldn't hold herself together any longer. "Harder, Elijah." She requested as she bit down even harder on her lip, drawing blood. The table was shaking forcefully underneath her, the woods splintering rung through the air along with the sounds of their bodies slapping together. "Harder." She demanded again, slightly annoyed at the fact that he hadn't changed anything.

At her request he slowed down, drawing out every last thrust. "Katerina." He murmured as he was getting lost in the feeling of her. The table was breaking even further and slowly falling apart, one leg totally falling apart. Elijah quickly pulled out of her, spinning her around to him and blurring them over to the wall. He slammed her so hard that the paintings and mirror that were hanging on the wall came crashing to the ground. "Oops."

Katherine lifted herself and wrapped her legs around his waist, smirking as the room was slowly getting destroyed. "You've done worse." She whispered against his lips as she rubbed herself against him, wordlessly begging for him to enter her again. The doppelganger craved him.

"Italy." He replied with a small smirk, remembering the fond member of their time together. He slowly pulled back from her, sliding himself back inside of her with another moan. No matter how many times they did that it never got old. Elijah went back to showing no mercy, his body pressing her even harder into the wall as his hips moved recklessly.

"Fuck." She breathed against his mouth, moving her body as much as she could as she tried to move with him. Katherine was pinned and she knew it but she enjoyed it. "Faster." Her hands tangled in his messy hair, tugging on the dark strands as he eyes flew open - watching him.

Elijah braced on hand on the wall, slamming into the brunette even harder, as his lips trailed down her jawline to her neck. There was no control left within the normally composed Original, their breaths and moans filling the destroyed living room.

Katherine held onto him tighter, rolling her hips with every last thing that she had. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her fangs coming out and scraping against his skin. She was totally consumed with him. The way he felt in her, against her, the way he sounded and smelled - everything within her was screaming for him.

"Cum for me." He murmured against her skin, knowing that they were both nearing that edge. His own fangs came out, something that he rarely let anyone ever actually see. He was trying to hold off as long as possible but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

On demand Katherine tightened around him, letting the orgasm rippled through her as she finally sank her fangs down in his neck, letting his blood flow through her. Elijah followed right behind her, letting himself go as his returned the feeling, her blood rushing through him. He slowed his movements, drawing out that last little bit of pleasure.

The two of them sunk to the floor as both of their bodies finally gave out, laying together in a mess of blood and the after effects of their blissful coupling. Elijah decided to shut his brain off for the night - not think about anything that actually happened between the two of them. Instead he let his body take in the blood and actually regain some of his strength back before looking over at Katherine, smirking. "Round two?" He murmured before rolling on top of her and giving her the kiss of her life.

"Round two." She agreed with a small smile and let herself fall victim to his charm.


End file.
